


With Me

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Sebastian and Chris get married.





	With Me

Chris tossed and turned, flipping his pillow to the cool side for the umpteenth time in hopes of getting at least a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep before the sun rose. He shouldn’t have been surprised, he always slept like shit when Sebastian wasn’t next to him. Although tonight, back in his childhood bedroom, it was more than just the absence of the man he loved beside him, the addition of the flurry of butterflies in his stomach had his mind whirling.

He envied the soft snores he knew Dodger was surely making down the hall having abandoned him for his nephew for the night. He rolled over onto his side, trying once more to summon the Sandman because he knew without a doubt, Scott would be banging on his door before the sun was up, another wedding pun ready to go.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the rehearsal dinner at their favorite restaurant earlier that night. There hadn’t been much to rehearse, since they had agreed to keep everything small and simple. But both Chris and Sebastian didn’t want to miss an occasion to have all of their immediate family and close friends gathered together. Sitting around a large table full of food and candlelight, laughter bubbled and liquor flowed freely. Though Chris had limited himself to just a single beer, not wanting to run the risk of any grogginess in the morning. 

Chris looked over to Sebastian and watched him take a sip of his gin and tonic, eyes bright and smile wide as Chris’ brother recounted another embarrassing story from his youth. This particular one about the time his sisters had dressed him up in their clothes and forced him to be the third member of _Bananarama_ in their living room concerts. 

“Brought a whole new meaning to _Cruel Summer.” _Scott joked as a roar of laughter erupted around the table. Sebastian leaned across his fiancé and called over to Chris’ mom, Lisa; “Please tell me you have video of this somewhere.”

She smiled and shook her head while giving her son’s arm a squeeze, equally as disappointed at the lack of footage of the memory. It was hard to believe her little boy was all grown up and about to get married.

Scott waited a beat for the laughter to settle before he met his brother’s gaze and continued his toast, “Seriously though, I know I give him a hard time because if I don’t, who will? Consider it payback for all the pranks you pulled on me.” Chris let out another belly laugh, clutching his chest in the familiar way Seb loved to imitate; it was true that over the years he had dished out his fair share of embarrassing stories about Scott. 

Scott thoughtfully locked eyes with his brother’s fiancé, the man who was already considered part of the family and brought Chris so much well-deserved happiness. “But in all honesty Sebastian, my brother is the best man I know. No one is going to protect you and watch over you like he will. And I know that with him at your side, you’ll always have the biggest cheerleader but also someone to comfort you if you fall. It’s with lots of love and a happy heart that I wish you both the best of luck tomorrow and for the future. Cheers!”

Chris slid his hand onto Sebastian’s thigh, his grip strong and tight, a physical reinforcement of Scott’s words, tears threatening to spill. 

Scott made his way over to the couple, Chris pulled him in for a big bear hug. “Love you, bro,” he said as the waterworks started. 

Sebastian leaned in for a hug of his own, Scott whispering in his ear, “Welcome to the family, we’re lucky to have you.”

A smile trembled on Seb’s lips, his own eyes brimming with emotion. His heart was so full of all the love coming from around the room. Part of him still couldn’t believe that everyone had been so welcoming and accepting of their relationship, the Evans clan truly was a supportive bunch. Unless you cheered for any team other than the Patriots; he’d learned that lesson rather quickly. 

Beer in hand, Chris leaned in to give Seb a soft kiss. Sebastian brushed away tear streaks on his fiancé’s cheek. They turned towards their friends and family to make a speech of their own.

“We just want to take a moment to thank you all for coming tonight. For all the support and love you’ve given to both Sebastian and me over the years,” Chris said, his voice thick from holding back a fresh wave of tears. The whole evening had been an emotional rollercoaster for a sensitive guy like him. 

“We love you all so much and appreciate you coming all this way to celebrate with us; it truly means the world to us,” Sebastian added, coming to Chris’ rescue since he was full on weepy now. 

All of their friends and family applauded, giving the couple warm and reassuring smiles. But Sebastian could see that his fiancé could use a minute to himself, which led him to tug on Chris’ hand, urging him out from behind his seat. “Excuse us just a moment,” he announced to their guests. 

Mackie gave a sly grin and a teasing cat call from the other end of the table. “Keep it classy, boys!”

With a grin of his own, Sebastian flipped Mackie the bird.

“You okay, babe?” Sebastian asked as they reached the sidewalk, the cool evening breeze causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. He pulled his fiancé in for a hug, Chris’ cheek nestling into its favourite place in the whole world.

“Yep, I’m good,” Chris mumbled against Sebastian’s collarbone, his breath warming the skin where the top three buttons were undone. “It’s just a lot. All the love and anticipation.”

“We’re really lucky to have so many people that love us.”

Strong arms wrapped around Seb’s waist, squeezing in agreement.

“You going to be okay at your mom’s?” Sebastian asked, not wanting to leave Chris alone if he needed him. 

“Remind me again why you’re not going to be wrapped around me tonight?” Chris asked with a pout, lifting his head to meet the grey-blue eyes that warmed his soul.

“Because you wanted to be all traditional, saying and I quote:_ ‘One night apart won’t kill us,’ ” _Sebastian answered, the slightest touch of teasing in his tone. He cupped his hand around the back of Chris’ head and punctuated his statement with a soft kiss on the soft tuft of his fiance’s freshly cut hair.

Having a change of heart now that the moment was here, Chris whimpered in childlike discontentment and tightened his hold on Sebastian at the reminder of his request from days ago.

“You’ve got Dodger to keep you warm. Plus, just think, tomorrow night neither one of us will be getting a wink of sleep,” Seb crooked a seductive smirk, tipping his fiancé’s chin up so he could slide his tongue into Chris’ mouth for the briefest of tastes. Chris wasn’t letting him go that easily, his hands traveling from the safety of Seb’s waist to his ass and squeezing suggestively through his dress pants. Sebastian couldn’t help the way his mouth fell open instinctively in a moan, giving Chris exactly what he wanted. 

The familiar feel of Seb’s soft lips pressed against his own and Chris’ short beard scratched at Sebastian’s clean shaven skin. The kisses were hard, fast and hungry. A desperate anxiety rolled off Chris in waves, his tongue plunging deep into Sebastian, who was more than happy to ease his partner’s tension with soothing strokes of his thumb along his sharp cheekbones.

When they finally broke apart, it wasn’t for lack of want but the simple necessity of catching their breath. Sebastian stepped back, knowing that if they kept it up, there would be no way they’d make it back inside the restaurant. 

“I know how hard up you are, but that’s going to have to tide you over for now; until tomorrow when we have our first official kiss as a married couple.” Sebastian bantered at his fiancé, still feeling short of breath. “It really isn’t the best idea for us to risk a public indecency scandal on the eve of our wedding.” He cupped Chris’ ass they made their way back inside. Seb could tell that Chris’ anxiety had eased at least somewhat, which had been his first priority, feeling each other up on the sidewalk had just happened to be a nice bonus.

“I love you,” Chris declared his eyes still a little red, though the conviction in his voice was strong.

“I love you, too,” Sebastian reaffirmed, knowing that they both meant the words with every fiber of their being. 

***

_**Chris: **You awake?_

_**Sebastian: **I am now..._

_**Chris: **Shit! I’m sorry, babe. Go back to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning._

Chris placed his phone back on the nightstand, fighting the temptation to keep texting his fiancé. _Fiancé. _Chris stole a glance at the alarm clock. The same Scooby Doo one that had been under the Christmas tree when he was eight. He couldn’t quite believe it was real; that tomorrow he would be reciting his vows to the love of his life. His fiancé would become his _husband_.

His phone lit up and vibrated in the dark quickly pulling him back from his wandering thoughts.

“_Fuck_. You scared me,” Chris admitted, his breath sounded sharp even to his own ears.

“Pretty sure you were the one that woke _me,” _Sebastian chuckled over the line. Chris could hear the levity in Seb’s voice and he realized just how much he needed it. “Any particular reason for the extra early wake up call?” Sebastian prodded.

“Would you believe it if I told you it was because I don’t want you to be late for our wedding tomorrow?” Chris asked.

“Seeing as you personally set 5 different alarms on my phone, I’d say that would be slight overkill babe,” Sebastian replied. “Now tell me what’s really on your mind.”

Just the sound of Seb’s voice had the tight coil in his chest easing, as it always did. Sebastian was able to quickly calm him in ways no one else could. “I don’t know why it’s so hard to be apart from you. It’s not like either of us are never away from home.”

Sebastian knew how Chris was feeling, his own bed for the night felt too big and roomy. He was used to having a blanket hog share his bed and he told Chris as much. The remark finally managing elicit a soft laugh.

The line grew quiet between them, only the sound of their breath audible.

Finally breaking the comfortable silence, Chris whispered, “I used to think it wasn’t going to happen for me.”

The honesty of Chris’ words broke Seb’s heart a little, he didn’t like the thought of the man he loved being alone, even if it was in an alternate universe. “Think happy thoughts, love. Like how after tomorrow, there’s officially no getting rid of me.” 

“That’s the thing though,” Chris pondered almost wistfully. “I used to want to get married because of what I thought it represented. But now that it’s actually here, I just can’t wait to be married to _you_.” 

Back in the early days when everything was so uncertain between them, Sebastian had often thought to himself that Chris would be better off marrying a nice girl; someone who could give him a bunch of babies and the picket white fence he deserved. He’d known for such a long time that Chris wanted to be both a husband and a dad, that the desire was so deep-rooted in the core of who he was. It was with good reason too; Chris loved unabashedly with his whole heart. Sebastian considered himself incredibly blessed that he’d been the person that Chris had chosen to give all his love to. 

He still pictured the white picket fence, but now it was with Chris next to him, his hand in his own. 

“You’re supposed to save the weepy stuff for tomorrow, babe. Here I was going to help you fall asleep with a little phone sex and now you’re making me cry.”

“Phone sex?” Chris inquired, clearly intrigued by the idea but careful to keep his voice extra quiet. 

“Nothing makes your head hit the pillow faster than a satisfying orgasm, Evans. We both know it,” Sebastian retorted cheekily.

Chris laughed softly at the truth of Seb’s statement. “Hey now, it’s not my fault that you’re so fucking sexy that both my mind and body go haywire everytime you touch me.”

“Well if that’s the case, I guess phone sex wouldn’t be very effective, seeing as I’m not there to _touch _you,” Sebastian taunted, his voice growing huskier.

Chris couldn’t help the way his skin flushed hot and his pulse raced at Sebastian’s seductive tone. The man had a monopoly over his body and to say he was thrilled at the fact that he was standing at the precipice of a lifetime with Sebastian at his side, would be a huge understatement. 

He rolled over onto his side, the phone tucked between his head and the pillow. His right hand traveled down his body, fingers lightly brushing over his dick.

“Tell me love, what would you do to me if you were here?” 

Sebastian smiled at the way his fiancé’s voice had filled so quickly with lust, desperate and hungry for his next words. “Let me think,” he said, intentionally leaving a dragging beat between each word, letting Chris’ anticipation build. “If I was lying next to you, in your childhood bedroom…”

“Yeah?” Chris urged, wanting Sebastian to hurry up and talk dirty to him as his fist tightened around his length.

“I’d tell you to keep quiet because someone might hear. I know just how loud you can get when I take your cock in my mouth.”

Chris mumbled approval at the picture Sebastian was painting for him. 

“Then I’d reach down, admire the way you’re already hard and wet for me. Right, love?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“I’d sneak a taste, run my tongue over your slit, give the tip of your cock a quick little suck because you know I just can’t resist.” Sebastian’s own breath was now growing shallow, his skin heating with each passing moment, but he was sure Chris didn’t mind in the slightest.

Chris’ finally indulged himself by lifting the band of his underwear and letting his thumb circle over the tip of his cock, the wetness Sebastian had predicted, coating it.

“Then I’d bring my lips to yours, swallowing your inevitable moan because you’re helpless against me.”

It was true, Chris couldn’t ever help himself when it came to Sebastian. The man was his own personal brand of kryptonite.

“And if you were _really_ good, being nice and quiet, I might even give you a taste of my ass while I let you fuck my mouth.”

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Chris grunted, his jaw tight and teeth clenched, all while giving full-out tugs on his cock. 

“It’s only considered teasing if I don’t deliver and let me make it clear, sweetheart. I fully intend on doing it all.”

Chris pumped himself harder now, no longer able to delay gratification. The dirty promise coming through the phone was almost enough to make up for the fact that he wasn’t lying next to him. 

Sebastian listened for the telltale hitch in Chris’ breath. “That’s it babe, milk that cock for me, Give me it all, I can take it.”

Sebastian’s breathy encouragement soon caused a muffled curse and beautiful strangled groan to meet his ears. Just the sounds of his fiancé coming in his hand had his own dick getting ideas. “Fuck, that was hot.”

“Damn,” Chris replied, his limbs still tingling. “I must admit, I was having doubts but after that, I’m definitely going to marry you tomorrow.”

Sebastian laughed on the other end of the line. Another snicker quickly followed when he heard a loud yawn, indicating that his plan had been a success.

“Get some sleep, babe. We’ve got a big day tomorrow. You’re going to need every ounce of energy for tomorrow night.”

“Promises, promises,” Chris teased back, his eyelids growing heavy. “Goodnight Seb, love you.” he said echoing their exchange from the restaurant only hours ago.

“Forever and always Chris, I’ll love you, too.”

***

Chris stood at the large bay window, overlooking the perfectly manicured lawn, laden with flowers, chairs already filled with his and Seb’s closest friends and family. He felt a soft tap on his left shoulder and he turned to find Sebastian looking as gorgeous as ever. Dressed in a tailored navy blue suit that accentuated the specks of gold in his eyes, his hair swept to the side, creating the little tuft at the front that Chris couldn’t wait to run his fingers through. 

“You ready?” Sebastian asked, carefully taking in the beautiful sight that was his soon-to-be husband.

“For what?” Chris quipped, his eyes crinkling along with the wide smile that graced his face.

“To marry me,” Sebastian said, taking Chris’ palm in his own, their fingers interlacing. The quiet of the moment felt easy and comfortable, a temporary relief from the hectic whirlwind that had been buzzing through the house all morning.

Chris lifted their hands to his mouth where he pressed a kiss against them, his thumb grazing soft circles over Seb’s knuckles. “Can’t think of anything I’d rather do more.” 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Chris, his body relaxing into the sheer comfort of his presence. Soft lips met his forehead and Sebastian could’ve sworn he’d never been happier.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Chris’ mom said quietly from the doorway. “Everything’s ready to go, the only things missing are the grooms.” She stepped back into the kitchen, giving her son and Sebastian one last moment to enjoy the quiet, her heart feeling full.

“Looks like it’s now or never,” Sebastian mused, lifting his head from his fiancé’s shoulder. 

“More like now and forever,” Chris amended. “Let’s go get us married.”

***

Everything had gone off without a hitch. Even Dodger had made it down the aisle without incident, though he’d been the first to give his dads eager congratulatory kisses. 

As expected, Chris’ eyes had welled while he made his way down the aisle, his mom at his side. Misty eyes turned to streams of tears watching Sebastian and his mom follow suit.

Sebastian couldn’t help himself as he neared the arbour where his fiancé stood. He stepped forward closing the gap between them, giving Chris a chaste kiss of comfort as soon as he was within arm’s reach. Watching the purest smile appear on Chris’ face was well worth the audible swoon from their friends and family and the hoots from Mackie and Scott. Turned out it was just a sampling of the rowdy enthusiasm that came during their first kiss. 

Hands clasped together, they made their way onto the dance floor. Sebastian gave Chris’ palm a squeeze just before the music started. “Promise not let me fall on my face?”

“Never in a million years,” Chris reassured. “But I’ll hold you extra close, just to be sure.”

The familiar 40’s jazz melody began to play. Chris took the lead, guiding his husband to the tempo as they swayed. Eyes locked on one another, it was almost as if they were alone. All around them, their friends and family watched. Some with tears in their eyes and others with big smiles on their faces. The love surrounding the couple was palpable. 

“You know why I believe in fate?” Chris whispered to his husband, whose right hand was held tightly in his grasp, the left under the fabric of his jacket on his waist.

Chris moved them around the middle of the dance floor with such grace and ease that he was no longer concerned he was going to embarrass them both with an accidental faceplant.

“Why’s that?” Sebastian asked, curious. Chris’ gaze was intent, so many emotions running through it. 

“Because I was so close to not taking the role and without it I wouldn’t be here with you.”

_So kiss me once_

_Then kiss me twice_

_And kiss me once again_

_It’s been a long, long time_

As the song drew to a close, both men stayed clutched in each other’s hold. Sebastian tilted his head to kiss his husband, not only once or twice but three times just to show him how much he believed in fate too.

***

Sebastian sat at the table with hearts in his eyes, watching Chris strut his stuff alongside his nieces and nephews. He twirled the ring on his left hand, still getting used to the feeling. 

“Your boy really can move; scared to get out on the dance floor and show us what you got?” Mackie asked, taking up residence in Chris’ empty chair. “Surely you can’t compete with the _Round Brown_, but I’m sure you won’t completely embarrass yourself.”

“Nah, I’m just taking in the ambiance,” Sebastian answered cracking a smile. “There’s not enough liquor in this place to get me out there doing the Macarena. Guy’s gotta have standards.”

His husband, jacket long gone and dress shirt mostly unbuttoned, was currently circling his hips and clapping his hands along to the annoyingly catchy beat.

“It’s not too late to back out,” Mackie said, completely straight-faced.

Sebastian let out a deep belly laugh, watching Chris dance like his life depended on it. If his husband ever decided to take a break from acting, he could definitely try his hand at _Dancing with the Stars._

Mackie stretched an arm over Sebastian’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “You deserve it, you know?”

Seb turned his head to look at Anthony.

“You deserve to be happy. I’ve never seen you smile as much as you do when you’re next to him. And we both know how much_ I_ make you laugh. I’m really happy for you, for both of you.”

Sebastian shifted in his chair, reaching to pull his friend in for a hug. “Thanks man, that really means a lot. Almost makes up for all the shit you gave us over the years.” 

Mackie howled, fondly remembering all his best jokes and blatant innuendos. Looking at his friend’s wide grin, Seb couldn’t help but join right in. 

***

The cake had been cut and champagne bottles emptied. Chris propped himself up in the corner of the elevator, his husband’s head resting on his shoulder as they made their way up to their room.

“That was one hell of a party,” Chris commented, stroking soft strands of hair on his husband’s head.

Sebastian slipped a keycard from his jacket pocket and slid it into the door, his tired eyes going wide at the sight of all the flowers and gift baskets that adorned the room. “Looks like the party has followed us home.”

Chris tossed his jacket a side, kicked off his shoes and flopped onto a plush loveseat. His eyes drifted closed, feeling both extremely tired and incredibly content after a long but truly amazing day. Sebastian closely examined all the goodies on the table, finally settling on a chocolate peanut butter truffle. He made his way over to where his husband was lounging, situated himself alongside him, and then finally popped the truffle in his mouth. 

“Mmmmm, this is _so good_,” he moaned as he swallowed the last bite, licking his fingers of every last smidge of chocolate.

“Careful love, you keep moaning like that and my cock is going to start getting ideas,” Chris warned. His eyes were still closed, his posture completely relaxed. Sebastian snuggled in closer, running his hand down Chris’ impressive chest. The few buttons still done up on his white dress shirt were struggling to contain the muscles hidden underneath. 

“I thought you liked when I moaned?” he teased, his fingers lazily toying with the silver chain around his husband’s neck. He brought his hand down to touch the warm metal of the ring that lay against Chris’ heart. It was nearly identical to the one he wore around his neck; a pair of promise rings they’d exchanged what seemed like ages ago, that through times of doubt and uncertainty had ultimately led them to this day.

From a man who could easily have been mistaken as unconscious or at the very least asleep, heat swelled in Sebastian’s belly when his husband replied, “I like it when you moan with my cock in your mouth or my tongue in your ass.”

“Now who’s the tease?” Sebastian gruffed, all the salacious things he wanted to do to his husband and have his husband do to him were running rampant in his mind.

Opening his eyes, Chris covered Sebastian’s hand with his own and stilled the fingers playing with his necklace. “And I quote, ‘_It’s only considered teasing if I don’t deliver and let me make it clear, sweetheart. I fully intend on doing it all.’ ” _

A shiver ran down Seb’s spine as he heard his own words played back to him. He didn’t waste any time with a cheeky reply, instead pushing himself up on his palms so that he was perfectly aligned with Chris, save for the few inches of space between their gazes.

“You sure you’re not too tired?” He breathed. Sebastian watched for any sign of hesitation in his husband’s expression but all he saw was love and a healthy dose of lust brewing.

“I’d have to be pronounced dead before I let the night end without fucking my new husband.” Punctuating his declaration, Chris pulled Seb’s hips down to meet his own and kissed him hard.

Sebastian melted against Chris’ body; ready and willing for whatever his husband had in store. He moaned into another kiss; Chris’ tongue furiously meeting his stroke for stroke, the heat building between them until Sebastian thought he might burst if he didn’t catch his breath.

“Mmmm, I didn’t think you could taste any better, but the chocolate really does add a nice touch,” Chris said giving his lips a quick lick.

His hands made quick work of Sebastian’s formal wear. While Sebastian, still dazed from the assault on his lips, struggled just to undo the few remaining buttons on his husband’s dress shirt.

It took them a few moments of concerted effort but when they were both stripped down to their underwear, Chris and Sebastian moved with, both a sense of practiced familiarity, and rushed novelty. Chris’ hands roamed all over his husband, from the curve of his neck to his shoulder, down his thigh to where he finally found purchase on his ass. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Chris spoke into the quiet between them save for the sounds of their heavy breath. His hand traced from Seb’s temple to the tip of his chin, his heart swelling at the way Sebastian’s lashes fluttered closed at his touch. 

Chris shifted himself, strategically sliding his leg until it was nestled between both of Sebastian’s. Even through the thin fabric of boxer briefs, the impressive bulge was hot on his skin. Sebastian ground himself against Chris’ muscular thigh, the friction simultaneously giving him the slightest reprieve while the intense way his favourite pair blue eyes fixated on him made his insides flame even hotter. 

This man, the one that as of today, _officially_ owned his heart but had held it in his hands for much longer, not only looked but treated him with him with such reverence and adoration, made him feel like a precious work of art. 

Wanting his new husband to know just how much he cherished every bit of love between them, Sebastian began to shower every inch of Chris’ chest with open-mouth kisses. He paid extra attention to the beautiful tattoos, tracing lines with his tongue and loving the way the wet skin flushed red. 

Chris let himself relax into the feeling of Sebastian all over him. His pulse spiked when Sebastian circled his nipples. Another moan left him when Sebastian teased them with his teeth. “What am I going to do with you?” He lamented, nerves tingling from his husband’s exploration.

“I’m hoping you’ll take me to bed and fuck me,” Sebastian’s raspy voice replied, nipple still between his teeth.

Chris pushed himself up on his elbows, bringing his upper body flush with Sebastian. His husband nestled into him, straddling his hips. Chris nipped at Seb’s bottom lip watching the flesh plump up before finally taking it in his mouth and giving it a nice hard suck. The weight of his husband on his lap, felt almost too good to give up but he knew what awaited them both in the bedroom would be even better.

A shriek of surprise and delight escaped Sebastian as Chris shifted again, wrapping an arm around Seb’s waist and the other hand on his ass as he stood. Sebastian quickly hooked his legs around Chris’ hips, heels digging into the firm flesh of his ass as he walked.

“How romantic of you to carry me over the threshold,” Sebastian teased. “Always such a gentleman.”

“Remember that when you’re begging me to let you come, love.” Chris’ replied, his voice husky.

The plush duvet on the hotel bed met his back and Sebastian reached up to pull Chris down for another kiss, not yet having had his fill. His husband’s words only serving to ramp up the anticipation tenfold. Chris indulged him, plunging his tongue deep inside Sebastian’s mouth, as if to add to his warning, to tease what he had in store.

Nimble hands quickly rid both men of their underwear and Sebastian’s cock was already hard and swollen against his belly. Chris’ eyes were full of such hunger and lust, that they made Seb’s cock twitch without a single touch. Within seconds, Chris had both his fist and his lips wrapped around the very cock he’d spent the entirety of last night dreaming about. 

As if he’d been poked with an electric cattle prod, Seb’s back arched off the bed. “Fuck!” he cursed as his husband circled his tip before taking him deep. “Jesus babe,” he cried again his thought cut off as Chris pumped his cock in his fist. Despite being lightheaded and horny as fuck he finally managed to speak the words flooding his mind. “I love you, Chris.”

Chris’ tongue lapped at Seb’s cock, his hand gliding up his torso before reaching to thread his fingers with his husband’s. He gave their joined hands a firm squeeze, voicing his love without words.

He continued to work Sebastian over, his husband’s hands gripping the bed covers tightly while Chris sucked his cock to within an inch of both their lives.

“Oh my _God_,” Sebastian cried while squirming on the mattress, knowing that if Chris kept this up any longer he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

At Seb’s exclamation, Chris relented. His lips red and swollen from the way they’d stretched around his husband’s cock, glancing at the way Seb’s expression was still scrunched in pleasurable pain. He assaulted Sebastian’s gaped mouth with a tantalizing kiss that stole both of their breaths.

“Fuck, I swear if I’d known you were this much of a tease Evans,” Sebastian panted unable to even finish his thought.

“Have I ever left you hanging?” Chris asked before giving Seb’s mouth another wicked lick.

Sebastian quirked a skeptical brow at his husband that had a rumble of laughter coming from Chris.

“Just think how good it’ll feel when you finally do come, I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

Sebastian gave into the gag and smiled at Chris’ teasing, but he held his husband’s gaze in a way that quickly turned the moment serious. “You were always worth the wait.” 

Chris’ heart swelled in his chest at his Seb’s words, he’d never felt so wanted in his entire life. They’d been through so many ups and downs over the years. The realization that all the hardship and sacrifice had been more than worth it, to have this man share not only his bed but to hold his hand through the next phase of their lives was almost too much to think about.

Chris swallowed the emotion bubbling in his throat, wondering how he ever got so goddamn lucky.

“Damn, you know how to get into my pants, don’t you, love? Why don’t you put your pretty ass in the air so I can have a taste and then give us both what we really want.”

Already worked up, Sebastian was up and on his knees before Chris had returned from the bathroom where he’d stowed the bottle of lube in his shaving kit. 

“If I hadn’t seen you walking down the aisle to me just hours ago, I’d say I’d never seen a more beautiful sight,” Chris mused returning to the bedroom, admiring the firm globe of Seb’s ass as he gave them a playful squeeze.

Chris continued his tease, kissing his way down from Sebastian’s ass to this thighs, each touch of his lips making Sebastian all the more hungry for the touch where he wanted it most.

“You’re moving in the wrong direction, Christopher.”

“I beg to differ, love. Your body is responding perfectly to me.” Chris finally brought his hands up to spread Seb’s cheeks. His warm breath wafting delicately over his hole. A shiver ran up Sebastian’s spine, further proving his husband’s point.

If Sebastian had been in any position to roll his eyes, he would have. But Chris was quick with his reward, licking a hot stripe up his seam, which caused Sebastian to bury his head in the soft hotel pillow when he finally felt Chris’ tongue. A string of muffled groans, let Chris know that it was unlikely there would be any more criticism of his technique, the tender flesh already turning pink from the graze of his beard.

With practiced ease and lube-slicked fingers, he began to work Sebastian open. He was able to quickly work his way up to two fingers, adding in long licks and soft sucks along Seb’s most sensitive skin. He’d been intending to work Sebastian up nice and slow, but his love was already begging for it.

Sebastian could feel his muscles already starting to tense when Chris leaned over him just to whisper in his ear how good he tasted. It was almost too much, fingers buried in his ass and the weight of Chris’ hot body covering him.

Chris reached to fondle Seb’s balls before adding a third finger to the mix to make sure Seb was nice and loose for his cock. With a slight bend to his fingers, he sends a burst of pleasure with each pass over Seb’s prostate. “That’s it, you’re almost there,” Chris praised. “Which is good because so am I.”

Chris’ own erection was hard and hot against him, the head already dripping with excitement from the arousing combination of his husband’s moans, tastes and smells. He squirted more lube into his hand to coat his cock. Chris wanted to feel every inch of Sebastian, not concerned in the slightest about the mess they would make without a condom. 

Running his length along Seb’s perfect ass, Chris asked softly ,“You ready, love?” One hand resting at the base of Seb’s spine while the other gently held the base of his slick cock.

“Couldn’t be any more ready,” Sebastian gritted, his voice thick with heat. Simultaneous grunts filled the room when Chris pushed slowly inside. Cautious of how easy it would be for the moment to end prematurely, they each took time to adjust to just how full and tight the feeling was.

Chris started to move and each time he filled Sebastian back up, Seb let out the sexiest whimper. The pace began to quicken but it wasn’t enough, Sebastian wanted more. He wanted Chris to completely consume him and from this angle, it just wasn’t possible.

When Chris retreated once more, Sebastian looked over his shoulder and made his request. “Let me ride you.”

Chris met his eyes and gruffly replied through the fog of pleasure coursing through him, “Of course.”

With Sebastian nestling himself against his thick legs, Chris firmly planted one hand on Sebastian's hip while the other hand positioned his cock into his husband's perfectly stretched hole. With Sebastian's back flushed with his broad chest, Chris nestled his head into the crook between his husband's neck and shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and hips, keeping him firmly in place.

Chris wanted to savour this moment, coming together for the first time with each other’s rings on their fingers, promises of love now and forever made in front of everyone they loved.

He rocked his hips ever-so-gently, loving the way Sebastian’s body gripped him, as if they were a perfect match. Made for one another.

“Yes,” Sebastian gasped at the sweet intrusion. His words turning into groans of pleasure, that shot straight to Chris’ cock and had him moving quicker and Sebastian all but bouncing on him. Seb threaded a hand in Chris’ hair so he could pull him easily in for more kisses.

“This what you wanted, baby?” Chris purred in his ear. But Sebastian couldn’t answer, too overwhelmed with how full he felt, the spark of pleasure he felt each time his husband’s cock moved in and out of him.

Sebastian reached down, giving his dripping cock a desperate squeeze, fixated on his body’s need to come.

“I can’t,” Sebastian let out in a string of open-mouthed pants, barely able to keep his head up.

“Can’t what, love?” Chris asked, watching as Seb’s eyes drooped.

“It feels... it feels too fucking good,” he moaned.

“It feels fucking _perfect_.”

Sebastian was drunk off the fullness of Chris’ cock fucking him, his body going completely limp. He pulled them both down towards the bed, his face buried once again in one of the plush pillows while his husband’s hips continued to roll deep and torturously slow in his ass.

Moans and garbled cries were the only sounds Seb could manage to make. 

Chris followed Seb down to the bed, his body contouring the hills and valleys of Sebastian’s. “Ugh,” Seb let out in a tortured groan, the new angle in combination with Chris’ warm skin pressed against his back feeling _too_ good, but still not enough. “Deeper.”

Chris reached an arm across his husband’s collarbone, giving himself just a touch more leverage and Seb’s hand came up to anchor himself, scared that he might float away. Chris’ heavy pants and grunts of exertion aligned perfectly in Sebastian’s ear. “Like that?” He asked with another thrust of his hips, his cock rubbing glorious over Seb’s sweet spot.

The clench of his husband’s ass around him along with the high-pitched whimper of distress that met his ears, had Chris’ orgasm quickly taking him by surprise. “Fuck,” he growled as his body flashed hot, suddenly filling Sebastian to the brim.

Chris let out a heavy exhale trying his best to recover. He marvelled, sincerely impressed that Seb was still managing to fend off his climax, but he also knew from the needy cries and the way he writhed, that Sebastian was just about at his wit’s end. “You’re what dreams are made of Sebastian, such an amazing and patient husband.” He praised him, pressing apologetic and encouraging kisses along Seb’s spine. 

“I can’t, I can’t,” Sebastian chanted shamelessly, every nerve in his body on fire. 

Hot and full of his husband’s come in ass, Sebastian was beyond rational thought, the quest for instant relief his only focus as he frustratingly rutted his hips into the duvet until Chris’ next words pulled him back.

“Cover me, baby. I want you to come all over me.”

Seb’s head whipped around at the request, not sure he’d heard correctly. But he wasn’t going to waste any time waiting for an explanation when he’d just been given the permission he needed to finally let go.

Both men shifted their positions, Chris sprawled out on his back and an orgasm-starved Sebastian straddled his hips. Sebastian jerked himself in rough, hard pulls that squeezed so tightly that he could almost see the stars he chased. The thought of showering Chris in his orgasm, marking his new husband with his release just as he had with his ring was enough to finally push him over the edge.

Chris watched the way Seb’s face was flushed red, his eyes hot with desire while his angry swollen cockhead played hide and go seek in his fist.

Holding his husband steady, Chris fixated on the pearly white spurts of hot cum that scattered across his sweat-glistened chest. Seb’s head thrown back as his climax swept intensely through his body and Chris could’ve sworn it was one of the hottest sights he’d ever seen.

Seb’s hand dropped from his overstimulated cock, his chest rising and falling in time with harsh pants as he attempted to restore the rightful amount of oxygen to his lungs.

Chris tugged on Sebastian’s hand and brought them chest to chest, unbothered by his husband’s release sticky between them.

Feeling sufficiently spent and looking thoroughly debauched, the newlyweds barely managed to pull up the covers before they collapsed in exhaustion. Sebastian threw an arm over his husband’s waist and Chris reciprocated, holding him close with a comforting palm on his back. 

***

The sound of the alarm clock on Sebastian’s phone ripped both men from their exhaustion-induced sleep.

“What the fuck is that?” Chris groaned, burying his head under the pillow.

“Alarm,” Seb muttered against his husband’s shoulder. He reluctantly untethered himself from Chris’ hold and swiftly rolled out of bed, barely able to make out his husband’s muttered plea of _‘Babe,_ _make it stop_’ over the shrill tone of the alarm.

With the phone finally silenced, Sebastian made his way back over to the bed. Sheets were rumpled and the duvet only covered half of Chris’ perfect ass. Much too tempting, Sebastian nipped his teeth into the peach ripe flesh. He rubbed a thumb soothingly over the marks he’d left and he didn’t miss the way his husband’s legs widened and hips bucked into the mattress.

Humoured by Chris’ insatiability even in his sleepy state, Seb tugged the duvet down exposing the other delicious globe and gave it playful slap. “Time to get up, Hot Stuff.”

“Says who?” Chris mumbled, lifting the edge of his pillow to make eye contact with Sebastian. 

“We’ve both got brunch with the in-laws, and I, for one, want to make a good impression.” Sebastian reminded him.

“You already put a ring on it,” Chris rebutted from beneath his pillow fortress. “No need to impress, now come back to bed.”

The expanse of warm skin on display was very appealing, but Sebastian knew as well as he did that Chris wasn’t going to leave his family hanging. 

Crawling up the bed, Seb tossed aside the pillow covering his husband. Chris rolled onto his back and looked up at his husband. Unable to resist the temptation, Chris ran his fingers through Sebastian’s wild strands and tugged him close for a slow and deliberate kiss. “Five more minutes,” he pleaded as he pulled Seb up and onto his lap. 

Chris’ hands wrapped around Seb’s biceps to hold him in place; Seb’s cock was warm and began to stiffen against his own. Their hips ground in time with the slow rhythmic movements of their mouths, sensual kisses growing hotter with each passing moment.

“I have a proposal for you,” Sebastian said leaning back in order to regain Chris’ full attention. Something he knew would be impossible with their dicks rubbing together. 

Chris mused in faux contemplation, his fingers wandering until they settled at the curve of Seb’s hip bones, “Is that so? Might be a problem since _technically _I’m already married.” 

Sebastian gave his husband a playful eye roll before continuing, “I was _thinking_ that maybe we could move thisto the shower and kill two birds with one stone. Or in other words, compromise.” His hands continued to travel along his husband’s impressive form, loving everything about the way Chris felt under him. 

“I like the way you think, love. I knew I married you for more than just your incredible body.” 

Chris sat up, arms wrapping around Seb’s torso all while he slowly and carefully traced his husband’s perfect lips with his tongue.

***

After another round in the luxurious hotel shower, where Chris had come against the tiles while Sebastian masterfully ate out his ass, both men deemed themselves presentable and were just about to head downstairs for brunch. 

“You don’t have to make the bed, sweetheart. We’re just going to mess it back up after breakfast.” Chris called over to Sebastian in the bedroom. 

“You seem awfully sure about that,” Sebastian called back, as he worked on gathering the sheets that were all bunched at the bottom of the bed courtesy of Chris’ restless legs among other things.

A surprise knock at the door rerouted Chris’ attention.

“I swear if they sent Scott up here to get us, we’ll never hear the end of it,” Chris’ wide smile, a perfect representation of the happiness he felt in that moment.

“Room Service,” a voice announced from the other side of the door.

Chris opened it to find a hotel employee pushing a cart full of pastries, fresh fruit and coffee.

“Good morning, Sir. Just dropping off your breakfast order.”

Chris stepped back, holding the door to let the man into the room. As the cart rolled by he noticed an envelope addressed to _The Newlyweds._

After passing the gentleman a generous tip, he closed the door and flipped open the note card written on crisp hotel stationary.

_Chris and Seb,_

_We figured you might want to have breakfast in bed instead ;)_

_Safe travels and enjoy the honeymoon, you two deserve it._

Sebastian threw an arm over his husband’s shoulder, glancing at the note in Chris’ hand.

“Who’s it from?”

“Doesn’t say, but it looks like we’ve been given the all clear to go back to bed. Aren’t you glad you didn’t waste any more time making it?”

Grabbing Sebastian by the hand Chris spun around and tugged him close. Arms wrapped around his husband’s body, lips almost touching.

Seb nipped Chris’ bottom lip while reaching down to cup a handful of his husband’s plump ass. He started to kiss soft pecks and licks along Chris’ neck, down the open collar of his navy henley, that purposely teased his tattoo because he knew how much it turned Seb on.

Just as Chris’ own expression went from instigative to fully aroused, thoroughly enjoying all of Sebastian’s touches, his belly let out a hungry rumble.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry,” Sebastian quipped, his lips still pressed against Chris’ skin. 

Chris pouted as Sebastian took a small step back. “I’m only hungry for my husband,” he protested.

Sebastian quirked an authoritative brow, “I think you better have something to eat before your husband has his way with you, _Christopher_.”


End file.
